The Winter Soldier and his Captain
by Elorin
Summary: James Bucky Barnes a récupéré ses souvenirs mais au grand étonnement de Steve, il ne compte pas revenir aux Etats-Unis : et quand le Winter Soldier entraîne Captain America sur la pente de la trahison, ce sont tous les Avengers qui en subissent les conséquences.
1. Retrouvailles

Après avoir trouvé le prompt qui sert de description sur Tumblr, je n'ai pas su résister ! Les chapitres seront assez courts ( comme celui-ci en moyenne ) mais postés chaque semaine normalement !

( j'ai longtemps hésité dans quelle section poster cette fic, mais comment cela se passe après Avengers, qu'il y a les autres Avengers et que la section captain america en français est littéralement morte... )

* * *

**« -Tu es Bucky ! James Buchanan Barnes, »** martelait Steve, les larmes aux yeux.

Le super-soldat se tenait debout devant Bucky, les mains sur les cuisses. Son regard bleu cherchait à trouver celui de son ancien ami et partenaire, croiser le regard clair et pétillant, à y voir une étincelle de reconnaissance.

Rien.

Il ne voyait même pas son visage. Les traits de Barnes étaient cachés par ses cheveux sombres et un peu trop longs, qui, humides de sang et sales lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Rogers mourrait d'envie de lui couper sa tignasse, de le plonger dans un bain, de le soigner et de le câjoler. Où était passé le séduisant sergent Barnes ? Il ne restait qu'un spectre.

A sa décharge, ils étaient en prison. Bucky était en prison, Steve était chargé de lui faire entendre raison. Dans le cas contraire, ce serait la peine capitale pour le Winter Soldier.

La pièce était blanche, aveuglante. Au milieu, une chaise de fer était visée au sol, les pieds nus de Bucky étaient menottés à ceux de la chaise, sa main droite tordue dans son dos, et il lui manquait le bras gauche. Autour du cou, il portait un lourd collier de fer, qui le reliait au mur par une chaîne. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et boueux. A première vue, le Winter Soldier était brisé.

Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, n'avait regardé aucun des agents qui s'étaient succédés auprès de lui.

Steve luttait contre la peine et l'inquiétude qui lui étreignaient la poitrine, mais Bucky respirait toujours, une respiration lente et profonde, maîtrisée.

**« - Tu es Bucky ! »** répéta-t-il en le saisissant par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

**« -Et ? » **

Le regard de James soutient tranquillement celui de Steve, qui le fixait sans comprendre. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait prononcé un mot ou un son.

Bucky tourna la tête pour cracher un filet de sang, sa langue passant sur ses dents. Une ou deux cassées, au moins. Peut-être sa mâchoire au passage. Il la fit jouer tout doucement, la douleur lancinante se propageant dans son crâne et sa nuque.

**« -Tu veux de l'eau ? »**

Bucky secoua la tête. Ne t'abaisse à rien avec tes tortionnaires. Le goût du sang stimulait sa concentration. Il reprit la parole d'une voix neutre, énonçant clairement des faits :

**« - Je sais qui tu es. Steve Rogers, le petit gars de Brooklyn trop stupide pour fuir un combat. Orphelin. Ashmatique. Tu es allergique au beurre de cacahuète, tu prends tes pancakes natures, tu es puceau, le seul alcool que tu aimes boire esrt le gin, en décembre 42 je t'ai offert une boîte d'aquarelle, tu m'avais offert un livre, je ne l'ai jamais lu.**

**-Est-ce que tu sais qui tu es et où tu es ? »**

La voix de Steve n'était qu'un souffle, mais un souffle plein d'espoir. Bucky eut un sourire torve :

**« -Oui. Apparemment les américains m'ont frappé assez fort pour que je reprenne mes esprits. »**

Steve inspira, expira, avec l'impression que son asthme revenait. Le soulagement l'étouffait. Il lui livra un sourire rayonnant avant de détacher frénétiquement le collier métallique que le prisonnier portait.

**« - Oh James! » **

Il se retint difficilement de l'enlacer, fou de joie. Bucky eut un sourire fatigué, alors qu'il étirait sa nuque, qui émet un craquement douloureux. Gauche, droite. Les muscles endoloris ont un peu de mal, mais ils finissent par se remettre d'attaque. Il lève un regard interrogateur vers Captain America :

**« -Mon bras ? » **

Le regard de Steve flancha un instant, hésitant, et refusant de rencontrer son regard. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Fury le tuerait. Ce n'était pas qu'une prothèse, c'était une arme. Le Winter Soldier pouvait tous les tuer, et cela serait de sa responsabilité : il ne pouvait pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

**« -James... »**

Celui-ci eut un sourire qui se voulait amusé mais semblait plus amer, fatigué et blasé.

**« -Je sais, niveau de sécurité, etc... Captain America doit obéir aux ordres, et ne peut pas faire confiance à son ami d'enfance qui a mal tourné.. » **

Steve passe la main dans ses cheveux. Cela fait des heures qu'il est là à regarder Bucky se faire torturer. Des jours que celui se fait torturer. Et maintenant il récupérait son meilleur ami, et devait le laisser manchot ? Il était certain que plus personne ne le possédait, c'était bien lui qui était en face de lui. Et même, l'arme secrète de la Russie était certainement capable de tous les tuer avec ou sans son bras.

Rogers lança donc à la cantonade :

**« -Apportez le bras du Winter Soldier. Tout de suite. »**

Il n'y eut ni bruit, ni mouvement, mais il savait que les trouffions chargé de garder la porte et de surveiller la video surveillance de la pièce l'avaient entendu. Et il devait bien avoir un niveau d'autorisation supérieur à au moins l'un de ses abrutis, qui devait alors lui obéir.

**« -Merci. »**

Steve essuya le sang qui coulait toujours de la bouche de son ami, portant un regard inquiet sur lui. Il s'efforça de plaisanter, même s'il en avait perdu l'habitude. Les avengers, surtout Tony le prenaient pour un rabat-joie. Mais il y a longtemps, il ne cessait de plaisanter et de taquiner Bucky. A l'époque.

**« -Je ne vais pas te laisser manchot quand même, tu vas faire fuir les filles.**

**-Je te parie le contraire. »**

Le regard de Bucky étincela d'une lueur longtemps perdue, et Steve essaya de rester naturel, même s'il avait l'impression de revenir sur des sentiers autrefois familiers, mais qui lui semblaient étrangers maintenant.

Ils leur faudrait un peu de temps.

Un coup timide frappé à la porte les interrompit. Un agent du SHIELD pénétra dans la pièce, le bras robotique à la main.

**« - Je crois qu'ils voulaient l'ex...**

**-Fiston. »**

Steve a prit le ton « captain america » et le jeune homme lui tendit le bras sans ajouter un mot. Rogers vint s'agenouiller près de son prisonnier pour lui remettre son bras ( l'idée même est étrange mais... pas plus que de monter à bord de l'hélicarrier ). Bucky étira doucement le bras tout juste retrouvé, faisant jouer les articulations métalliques.

**«- Ca va ? Ils ne l'ont pas abîmé ? »**

Bucky secoua la tête négativement, avant d'étirer son dos en se penchant en avant, ses doigts effleurant le sol devant lui. Steve eut le temps de penser qu'il ne portait plus de menottes au poignet droit, mais la pensée n'eut pas le temps de tirer un quelconque signal d'alarme dans son esprit, ni d'être suivie par la constatation que les menottes qu'il portait aux chevilles étaient ouvertes.

Un bras le saisit au collet et l'envoie bouler contre le mur. Presque aussitôt un bras le relève, le plaque contre le mur. En gros plan, le visage de Bucky, sombre et le regard prédateur. Le Super-Soldat a beau être tout en muscle, et super entrainé, il ne peut rien faire contre le bras métallique posé contre sa gorge qui l'étrangle. Il a du mal à respirer, encore plus à parler :

**« - Bucky... »**

Bucky plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Troublés, confus, déçus, paniqués, tristes, surtout déçus, ses grands yeux bleus le scrutaient sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Une seconde auparavant... C'était Bucky, son frère, son partenaire, pas un tueur russe assoiffé de sang américain, il en mettait sa main au feu !

Le Winter Soldier posa un instant son front contre celui de Captain America. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Steve, l'attrister, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir.

Rouvrant les yeux, il eut un sourire las et articula lentement, pour être bien sûr de se faire comprendre :

**« -Je sais qui je suis. Et cela ne change rien. »**


	2. Rien n'est comme on le croit

Les chapitres suivants seront sans doute plus longs - à partir du chapitre 4 en tous cas - là cela se met lentement en place...

Steve n'avait pas eu conscience de s'évanouir. Pourtant, ce devait être le cas, puisque Fury apparut brutalement dans son champ de vision. Ce bon vieux Fury, ou presque. Son visage est rouge, congestionné, et il hurle, il lui hurle dessus comme il ne l'a jamais fait.

Même lorsque les Avengers se sont dressés contre lui, des siècles auparavant dans l'helicarrier: il était énervé, puis déçu, mais... pas comme ça, pas autant.

Le Winter Soldier s'était enfuit.

Tout était de sa faute.

Le héros de la nation était un abruti fini.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester sous la glace.

Steve reste immobile dans le couloir, et appuie son dos contre le mur blanc.

Il se plaqua vivement sur le mur pour laisser le passage alors que des agents passaient en courant, criant des ordres et communiquant par des oreillettes invisibles.

Trouver le chien russe.

Les couloirs du QG du SHIELD sont encombrés, des hommes en costume noir, en casques et équipements complets ou en uniformes passent, en courant ou d'un pas pressé, affolé.

**« -Cela ne change rien. »**

Steve se passa la langue sur les lèvres, alors que la phrase tourbillonnait dans son crâne. Le regard que Bucky lui avait lancé... C'était bien lui. Et il disait la vérité. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

**« -Rogers.**

**-Rogers ! »**

Steve met plusieurs minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'on l'appelle, qu'on répète son nom avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Il releva la tête pour voir le visage inquiet de Natasha penchée au-dessus de lui. Quand s'était-il laissé glissé au sol ?

**« -Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ca va aller ? **

**-Bucky, il...**

**-Rentre chez toi. N'écoute pas Fury.**

**-Je ne comprends pas. »**

Lui confesse-t-il avec un soupir. Natasha a un sourire compatissant, avant de plier les jambes pour se mettre à son niveau, la main sur son épaule. C'est inhabituel de la voir avec cet air doux sur le visage, encore plus d'entendre sa voix calme et réconfortante s'adresser à lui sur ce ton.

**« - Je sais. Les gens changent, Steve. »**

Steve secoue la tête, et ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de s'en échapper. Il est Captain America, et Captain America ne pleure pas, même dans les bras d'une amie. Encore plus pour un assassin.

**« -Pas Bucky.**

**-Qui te dit que je parlais de lui ? Rentre chez toi. Tu as besoin de repos. **

**-Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Je sais. »**

Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Elle n'a pas à lui expliquer, elle ne peut pas lui expliquer. Lui saisissant le bras, elle le remet debout, d'aplomb sur ses deux pieds et le guide vers la sortie. Il se sent hésitant et faible comme avant le sérum. Hagard et dépassé.

Cette journée avait été étrange. Après la fuite de Bucky, tout le département avait été en ébullition, mais ils n'avaient évidemment trouvé aucune piste.

Natasha devait avouer avec une certaine honte qu'elle, elle ne s'était pas mise à courir après tout pour se lancer à la recherche de l'un des plus dangereux assassins du monde, en activité depuis la seconde guerre mondiale et avec des centaines de cibles à son actif. L'espionne s'était contentée de compulser des documents d'un air concerné tout le reste de la journée.

Ils ne le rattraperaient jamais.

Une fois chez elle, elle referme la porte d'un coup pied, jette les clefs sur un meuble au hasard. Natasha fit glisser sa veste de cuir de ses épaules et l'abandonna au sol, alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité dans laquelle l'appartement était plongé.

Les lumières de la rue perçant à travers les stores le baignaient dans une pénombre rougeoyante. L'appartement était désert, tranquille, peuplé des ombres que formaient les meubles.

Pas de chat pour se frotter contre ses jambes, pas de gentil époux l'attendant devant la télévision. Rien que le silence, le bruit lointain des automobiles et celui de la douche. Elle lance à la cantonade :

**« -Tu as brisé le coeur de Rogers. » **

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrête.

L'espionne s'assoit sur l'accoudoir de son canapé pour ôter ses bottes, alors qu'une porte s'ouvre pour laisser le passage à un homme qui s'arrête sur le seuil, déposant des gouttes d'eau sur le parquet.

**«- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tes américains me dissèquent. L'endoctrinement j'ai donné. » **

Son regard le balaie de haut en bas, pas impressionné par sa présence pour un sou. Un mélange de décontraction, d'absence de peur, et d'hostilité. Intérieurement, pourtant, Natasha lutte contre un frisson qui veut la prendre, l'enlever et la ramener des années en arrière.

Bucky est là devant elle, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette passées sur ses hanches. Il a déjà meilleure allure que ce que relayait les caméras du SHIELD il y a encore quelques heures. La même allure qu'après toutes leurs missions ensembles : des contusions, des hématomes, les cheveux humides qui retombent sur son visage, son torse bien dessiné, son corps qu'elle connaît par cœur. Connaissait.

**«- Pas comme ça, »** commente-t-elle agacée.

Savoir que tous ses amis sont morts, c'est une chose, mais ça... Même la Veuve Noire n'est pas aussi cruelle.

Bucky ne l'écoute pas, et s'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Natasha pose une main sur son torse pour garder une certaine distance, malgré ses bras autour de sa taille. Son regard noir indique que s'il insiste, elle se fera un plaisir de lui couper celui qui lui reste.

**« -Depuis quand ?**

**-Je ne sais même pas la date d'aujourd'hui, Natasha. »**

Son soupire s'interrompt lorsqu'elle se libère d'une prise rapide pour l'éloigner, le rejetant à quelques mètres de lui.

**« -Depuis quand ? **

**-Un peu après ton départ. J'ai eu... une crise. Toute ma mémoire m'est revenue par flash, comme des cauchemars. Ils m'ont mis en stase, pour empêcher que je devienne complètement fou. Je ne me rappelais plus de rien en me réveillant et puis...progressivement c'est revenu, ça a commencé à faire sens. »**

Bucky hausse les épaules, passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Natasha réalise que c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit nerveux. L'un des effets secondaires de sa révélation personnelle. C'est à la fois le Bucky qu'elle connaissait, et un tout nouveau.

**« -Natasha ? »**

Elle efface précipitamment le sourire tendre qu'il vient d'apercevoir. Comment arrive-t-il toujours à la prendre en flagrant délit de faiblesse ? Comment arrive-t-il à susciter ses moments à coup sûr ? La jeune femme reprend le fil de la conversation, les bras croisés :

**« -Et tu es resté. **

**-Où voulais-tu que j'aille ?**

**-Ici ? »**

Le regard qu'il lui lance est éloquent. Non. La réponse est non, et elle le sait . Elle sait aussi pourquoi.

Natasha pourrait lui réciter les milliers d'arguments qu'elle se répète chaque matin, pendant qu'elle prépare son petit déjeuner, fait ses exercices matinaux. Ils sont nombreux, et elle les connaît sur le bout des doigts. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle y croit, encore moins qu'elle pense une seconde qu'il va l'écouter, et ça il le sait parfaitement.

**« - Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais regretté d'être partie.**

**-Je devais sauver ma peau, James.**

**- Pas comme ça. »**

Il l'imite à la perfection. Pour contrecarrer son envie de lui sourire, voire d'éclater de rire, elle lui envoie au visage une couverture, aussitôt suive d'un coussin.

**« - Tiens. Et je ne veux pas te voir à mon réveil. Et si tu ronfles une seule fois, tu te réveilleras dans le caniveau, c'est clair ? »**


	3. In vino veritas

La mission a été un fiasco. Natasha est au bloc, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Clint a le poignet cassé. Pas d'arc pendant un mois, au moins. Steve est épuisé, las. Mais il est tout le temps comme ça depuis Bucky. Fury l'a envoyé récupérer Tony, parti se saouler dans un pub miteux. Il a peur d'un esclandre. Il a raison. Steve a envie de regarder faire sans bouger, voire prendre des notes.

Lorsqu'il lui met la main dessus, Stark est en grand forme, comme le prouve la bouteille presque vide que le barman a laissé à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il reconnaît son ami, Tony l'attrape par l'épaule, et sans doute que si le sérum ne coulait pas dans ses veines, il la lui aurait broyée. Il a un sourire cynique alors qu'il lève son verre vers Steve, grandiloquent au possible:

**« -Captain America, sauve les enfants, réconforte les veuves, sauve l'Amérique ! Captain foutaises, oui ! On a sauvé qui aujourd'hui, qui, dis moi, Rogers ? Moi j'ai vu des putains de pontes. Des putains d'enfoirés qui trinqueront demain soir avec ceux qui ont lancés les missiles sur le Bronx. On a arrêté l'attaque sur Manhattan. Pas celle sur l'école .**

**-Tony, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. »**

Ou alors Steve ne veut juste plus l'entendre, plus l'écouter. Qu'il se taise, qu'il ferme sa grand bouche, qu'il se taise. Les paroles coulent librement des lèvres de Stark, et chacune blesse, chacune se lie douloureusement aux pensées du soldat. Il y avait déjà pensé. Il n'avait pas mis de mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait, mais ce soir Tony s'en charge pour lui, et il ne l'épargne pas.

Il a un peu trop bu, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de toucher au but. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants et des ivrognes. Tony est les deux.

**« -Tu sais très bien que c'est pas moi qui raconte des cracks ce coup-ci. Je vais te dire, ton Bucky, là, il a peut-être raison. Je veux dire, okay, la Russie, c'est horrible. Tu as vu le temps? Moins 40, merde ! Mais ici.. Ca tourne pas rond non plus. »**

Steve avale douloureusement sa salive. A partir du moment où le nom de Bucky a été prononcé, il est perdu, déboussolé, son coeur battant la chamade.

Bucky. Son Bucky.

Il a l'impression d'avoir été plongé tête la première dans un baquet d'eau glacée, et qu'il cherche à reprendre sa respiration, une bouffée d'air, mais un étau de glace s'étend à partir de sa poitrine. Soudainement, c'est la lumière : Bucky a choisit son camp, à choisit de rester en Russie, de continuer à assumer le rôle de Winter Soldier, malgré les horreurs que cela comporte. Steve cesse brusquement de s'enfoncer dans le déni pour enfin prendre conscience de ses derniers. Cela ne change rien. Mais pourquoi ?

La voix de Tony lui parvient comme s'il était sous l'eau. Il continue. Il parle. Il explique tout ce qui ne tourne pas rond, que Fury est un connard, que Coulson n'est pas mort, que le Conseil est un groupe de psychopathe, que les dîners de galas le font vomir, qu'en Russie au moins il y a de vodka, que... Fury les interrompt, ramène Steve dans le monde réel, au brouhaha du bar.

Qu'est-ce que Fury fait là ?

**« -On a aperçut le Winter Soldier dans une boutique de fleuriste, en France. Essayez de me le ramener, cette fois, Rogers. **

**-Le Winter Soldier qui achète des fleurs ? »**

A la limite de son champ de vision, il aperçoit Tony qui lève les pouces comme pour le féliciter d'avoir soudain de l'humour et du sarcasme. Il a toujours eu un certain sens de l'humour et de l'ironie, c'est simplement que cette époque ne l'amuse pas. Du temps de Bucky, Captain America savait s'amuser, riait.

Fury ne rit pas, lui.

**« -Après Captain America qui relâche un terroriste, plus rien ne m'étonne. »**

Niveau sarcasmes cruels, le directeur du SHIELD est passé professionnel.

Steve ferme les paupières, serrant les doigts sur le comptoir. Il fait de son mieux, mais il n'est pas parfait, quand est-ce que Fury allait le comprendre ?

Et ce n'était pas un terroriste, c'était son meilleur ami, que Dieu le pardonne.

**« - Vous y allez ou vous comptez vous biturer la gueule avec l'alcoolique des avengers ? »**

**-Ramène moi un souvenir, tu veux ? »**

Tony ne réagit même plus à l'agressivité manifeste et constante que Fury a toujours pour lui. Il adresse un grand sourire à Steve alors qu'il lui presse l'épaule dans un geste amical. Steve lui sourit mécaniquement. Il trouve ça triste, soudain.

Fury considérera toujours Tony comme un incapable, je m'en foutiste, alcoolique, débauché, suicidaire et gamin de deux ans. Il le méprise et ne le cache pas. Ce n'est même plus de la haine c'est...

Et pourtant, il lui pompe son fric sans se gêner, et il l'envoie au casse-pipe à longueur de temps. Et Tony ne réagit pas, ne réplique pas, se laisse malmener comme un gamin pris en faute.

Clint lui sourit, presse la main épuisée qu'ils lui avaient déposés sur les draps. Son sourire est doux, semblable à lui-même dans ce visage qu'elle voit encore trouble. Il parle doucement, et elle l'en remercie intérieurement. Sa tête va exploser.

**« -Tu as un admirateur, ma belle.**

**-Hm? »**

Quelque peu assommée par les médicaments, Natasha cligne des paupières, fronçant faiblement les sourcils.

**« -Tu as eu des fleurs. » **

Il désigne de la main un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, posées sur la table de nuit de la jeune femme, à côté de son lit d'hôpital. Elle suit sa main du regard et se redresse sur ses coussins.

**« -Passe moi la carte, tu veux? »**

Clint se soulève légèrement du lit et saisit la carte entre le majeur et l'index, puis la lui tend sans un mot. Il y a un temps de silence alors qu'elle survole le message des yeux, temps pendant lequel l'archer ne la quitte pas du regard, comme s'il essayait de savoir ce qu'elle pense.

**« -Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?**

**-Tu es jaloux ? »**

Ils échangent un sourire complice jusqu'à ce que Natasha pouffe légèrement, presque comme une gamine. Pas que les médicaments lui fassent un drôle d'effet, juste... Disons qu'elle est naturelle avec Clint, et que ça fait du bien. Même s'ils ne sont qu'amis.

**« -Je croyais qu'on ne faisait semblant d'être ensembles que pour faire tourner Stark en bourrique. De toute façon, le numéro de téléphone n'est pas vraiment pour moi. »**

Le regard interrogatif de Clint s'attarde sur son sourire tranquille, mais il ne pose pas de question jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui mette d'autorité la carte dans la paume, et referme ses doigts dessus.

**« - Donne ça à Steve. Au plus vite. **

**-C'est important ?**

**-Disons que ça pourrait changer sa vie.»**


	4. Café entre amis

Un rugissement de moteur le fait se retourner pour voir, ahuri, un pick-up se garer littéralement sous son nez et Clint se pencher par la fenêtre et taper la portière noire et brûlante.

**« Hey, Captain ! »**

Steve fronce les sourcils; comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé là ? Comment est-ce qu'il a fait rentrer le véhicule dans l'aéroport ? Mais Clinton lui sourit largement, et ses yeux étincellent par-dessus les lunettes de soleil qui glissent sur son nez et Steve en conclut que tout est okay et le rejoint.

**« -Comment va Natasha ?**

**-Ca va. Elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure. »**

Steve saisit machinalement la main que lui tend l'archer qui le tire vers lui, au point qu'il doive grimper sur le marche pied. Steve lance un dernier coup d'oeil à l'agent niveau 7 qui l'attend à la porte de l'avion, hors de portée d'oreille.

**« -On sait qui a commandité ça, alors ? »**

Hawkeye lui donne une tape sur l'épaule, avec une sympathie bourrue parfaitement surjouée et lui sourit, faussement joyeuse:

**« - Quoi, Captain America ne sait pas ça ?**

**-Je ne suis pas vraiment dans les petits papiers de Fury ces derniers temps, et apparemment il s'en fout que des écoles maternelles explosent. Alors ?**

**-La crème de l'Amérique ! Des extrémistes de droite, l'institutrice était pro-avortement, il y avait plus de petits métisses que WASP... Détruire la source de la décadence, blah blah. »**

Le regard de Steve exprime clairement le dégoût, et Clint détourne le regard en remontant ses verres teintés sur son son nez. L'étonnement de Steve face aux pires choses de leur époque réveille toujours la mauvaise conscience des Avengers, leur faisant prendre conscience qu'il s'agit bien des pires choses...

**« -J'y peux pas plus que toi, on est que des soldats, Steve. Bienvenue dans le nouveau millénaire. Je suis pas là pour ça, Natasha m'a demandé de faire passer un mot. »**

A cet instant seulement Steve remarque que ce n'est pas la peau moite et chaude de son collègue qu'il sent contre sa paume, mais le contact irritant d'un morceau de papier, et cela détourne son attention du problème précédent. Les doigts de Clint lâchent lentement ceux de Steve, et le super-soldat enfouis sa main et le papier au fond de sa poche.

**« -C'est un numéro de téléphone, pour toi.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as passé un coup de fil ? »**

Clint rit et secoue la tête alors qu'il remet ses mains sur le volant et le moteur en route.

**« -T'es vraiment naïf, parfois. Fury ne doit pas être au courant. »**

Or Fury ou ses sbires espionnent leurs conversations téléphoniques. Ou toute conversation qui a lieu entre quatre murs, complète mentalement Steve. Evidemment. Il acquiesce vaguement, et fait signe à la voiture qui s'éloigne comme elle est venue.

Sur les papiers, il est beaucoup plus vieux que ses camarades, mais c'est à certains moments Steve a l'impression d'être un jeune idiot et que les autres Avengers, tout particulièrement Clint et Natasha sont les véritables vétérans, que ceux sont eux qui ont fait la guerre à sa place.

Il a fait la guerre, il a vu des horreurs, il a combattu pire que tout. Il est loin d'être l'ange innocent et naïf que tout le monde croit qu'il est, mais Steve n'a pas l'habitude de se méfier de ceux qui couvrent vos arrières. Oh, pas les Avengers. Il fait confiance à cette petite équipe, à cette bombe ambulante, dont les membres sont, d'une façon étrange et peu fonctionnelle, loyaux les uns aux autres.

Mais le SHIELD ?

Depuis le début, il sait qu'il doit se méfier d'eux et ne pas croire leurs paroles – après tout ils ont essayé de lui faire croire qu'il s'était réveillé en 40... ce qui ne crée pas une ambiance de travail saine – mais il oublie parfois à quel points_ ils _ne lui font pas confiance.

Natasha et Clint vivent dans un monde où les murs ont des oreilles et où repérer les sorties les plus proches leur sauvent la vie, même dans leur salle de bain.

Il n'est pas encore assez cynique pour cette époque.

–

Paris ne répond à aucun des clichés qu'un garçon des années 40 comme Steve a.

Pas de romantisme, de femmes élégantes, de gens distingués et mets fins pendant qu'on danse joyeusement sur les dernières musiques à la monde.

La tour Eiffel est bien là, mais à peine visible au travers du brouillard. Les délicates pâtisseries sont bien en vitrines, mais leur prix est exorbitant, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a vécu la grande dépression. Quant aux parisien(ne)s...disons que Steve va avoir des bleus à force d'être bousculé et houspillé dans une langue qu'il ne connaît pas.

Il parvient cependant à trouver une cabine téléphonique qui fonctionne, et à composer le numéro de la carte de rétablissement, à peine lisible à présent au milieu des plis du papiers. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

**« -Steve ? »**

Réponse : il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas à ce que la voix de Bucky retentisse à l'autre bout de la ligne. Claire, joyeuse. Si différente de celle du zombie qui l'a assommé contre le mur de sa propre cellule, deux jours auparavant. Je sais qui je suis et cela ne change rien.

–

**« -Tu prends quoi ? »**

Steve écarquille les yeux face à la question. Encore quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas; il va devoir donner des petites pilles de billets de 10 dollars à Fury si Bucky continue sur cette lancée. Au ralenti, Steve vient s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Chaise à la terrasse d'un café, malgré le ciel couvert et les lambeaux de brume qui traînaient dans les rues. De l'autre côté de la petite table, Bucky est assis comme un prince, sa cheville reposant sur son genou et son coude sur la table.

**« -Je...je ne sais pas. »**

Machinalement, Steve cherche ses armes du regard. Oh, il en découvre : un couteau à la cheville, un revolver dans la veste nonchalamment posée sur le dossier de la chaise. Un tueur en vacances.

Mais dans l'ensemble, James a l'air d'un parisien, digne d'un roman; jeans gris, chemise blanche dont la manche droite est remontée au-dessus de son coude. Par rapport, Steve se sent sale.

Il a traversé la moitié du monde en avion, la fatigue du voyage pèse sur ses épaules, en même temps que son sac, qu'il finit par poser à leurs pieds quand James roule des yeux et appelle quand même le serveur.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Paris ? »**

Steve s'efforce à parler d'un ton calme, professionnel, Captain America en négociations diplomatiques. Etre Steve, le gamin de Brooklyn ne l'a pas aidé à leur dernière rencontre.

**« -Café, alors ? »**

Bucky passe leur commande dans ce qui sonne, aux oreilles de Steve, un français parfait. Il pourrait parler chinois, pour autant qu'il sache, mais le garçon de café acquiesce et s'en va aussitôt, et Bucky respire l'assurance tranquille, il fait partie du décor.

Il apparaît brusquement à Steve, mais l'idée reste abstraite, détachée de toute implication émotionnelle, il lui apparaît que Bucky n'a pas passé 70 ans à dormir sous une épaisse couche de glace, lui. Il apprit, voyagé, vécu, aimé peut-être. Steve est toujours au même point, engoncé dans son costume de Captain America, une culpabilité de survivant en plus.

Que fait-il a Paris ?

Steve est à Paris parce que Bucky l'est. Le SHIELD, il ne sait même pas comment et ne veut pas le savoir, avait raison: James est à Paris pour...acheter un bouquet de fleurs ?

Steve contemple ses propres mains, croisées entre ses jambes écartées. James n'offre pas de fleurs. Pas le James qu'il connaît, en tous cas; il n'a jamais eu besoin de jouer au romantique ou au sentimental. Quel intérêt a un bouquet face au Sergent Barnes et à son sourire de tombeur ? Il n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer de mises en scènes romantiques.

La prochaine question arrive aux lèvres de Steve avant qu'il ait le temps d'y penser;

**« -Pour qui étaient les fleurs ?**

**-Natasha. »**

Steve observe Bucky par-dessus le bras du serveur, venu déposer devant eux leurs tasses fumantes. L'étau du Winter Soldier est soudainement redescendu sur le visage de son ami, qui se ferme.

**«- Longue histoire. »**

Le silence se prolonge entre eux, et Steve n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche. Enfin, il l'ouvre en effet régulièrement, mais à chaque fois il croise le regard de Bucky est quelque chose le contraint au silence.

–

Il grêle. Steve est assez détendu et le ciel assez sombre pour que, le temps d'un battement de temps, il croie qu'il grêle... Une seconde plus tard son entraînement prend le dessus; on mitraille le café.

Sans réfléchir, Steve saisit Bucky et les deux hommes roulent au sol, renversant tables et chaises sur leur passage.

**« -Steve. »**

Le souffle de Bucky plus semblable à un grognement qu'à autre chose est une menace pour Captain America, qui l'ignore et plaque sa main en travers du dos du Winter Soldier pour le forcer à rester immobile, protégé derrière les tables

**« -Bouge pas.**

**-C'est les tiens ? »**

Steve lève les yeux au ciel, avant de rebaisser la tête pour éviter un nouveau tir.

**« -Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les américains ne tirent pas en pleine rue sur des civils pour arrêter un voyou estropié.**

**-Crétin.»**

Les balles filent au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Steve entend des civils hurler. C'est son tour d'essayer de se relever, mais Bucky attrape sa main et le tire vers lui d'une main de fer – littéralement.

**« -Il y a des civils !**

**-Qui que ce soit, ils viennent pour nous, on se barrent, ils suivent ! »**

La douleur qui traverse la main de Steve sous la pression des doigts de James le détourne un instant du chaos qui les entoure, jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne par le bras.

**«-Viens ! »**

Ils courent en zig-zag, sous la pluie qui s'est décidée à tomber, pile au bon moment songe Steve avec désespoir. Cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. La guerre. Les Howling Commandos. A moins que ce ne soient des bons souvenirs ? Il avait un flingue, son bouclier, James pour en sniper pour couvrir ses arrières et des amis avec qui partager la mauvaise tambouille des camps. Le bon temps.

Steve suit James, sans savoir où le brun court. Captain America se hurle d'arrêter de courir, de se mettre à réfléchir, que c'est peut-être un piège, mais Steve court côte à côte avec Bucky.

Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le force à s'arrêter.

**«-Grimpe! Dépêche-toi ! »** lui ordonne James en dégainant une arme que Steve n'avait même pas vu.

L'adrénaline reflue des veines du super-soldat, qui fixe Bucky et l'arme avec lequel il le tient en joue, sans comprendre.


End file.
